universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Phenomenon
There are other celestial objects and phenomenon that can be found in the NewVerse that people find that are spectacle, dangerous, or have some special resources need to fuel their empire or civilization. One must be cautious when traveling through the recesses of space of this new universe for it can be far more dangerous than the old one. Antimatter Fountains Antimatter fountains are unknown celestial objects that are extremely dangerous to any form of matter. However, these possess huge sources of energy that can be used for powering ships and structures for years. Elerium Crystals Elerium crystals have unusual atomic structure that can unleash a great amount of energy when handled right. These crystals are extremely fragile and are extremely explosive. Space Junk Space junk or space hulks are a result of a spaceships or stellar bases that have been either wrecked or intact as a result of battle or some sort of emergency evacuation on these vessels. Scavengers come by and recycle some of the parts of the ship as long as they avoid radiation leaks from ruined reactors. Plasma Storm Plasma storms are spatial disturbances that are heavily concentrated with plasma that can wreak havoc on ship systems and disable smaller crafts. Not to mention they do cause malfunctions to robotic and synths alike. These occur when a star unleashes a large amount of plasma. Best to avoid plasma storms with small crafts. Magnetic Cloud Magnetic clouds are a result of solar winds being ejected into space from a star that form in the vacuum of space. When they do, these storms can disable all ship functions and wreak havoc on all sensors and magnetic fields. These sorts of celestial phenomenons are best to avoid, especially trade ships because these clouds can travel and get in the way of supply lines. Radiation Storm Radiation storms occur when a large-scale magnetic eruption, often causing a coronal mass ejection and associated solar flare, accelerates charged particles in the solar atmosphere to very high velocities. These storms aren't safe to travel due to the radiation messing with sensors, robotics, and machinery due to high energy particles in these storms and would disable any strike craft. Ice Field Ice fields are similar to asteroid fields but are condensed ice instead of minerals and metals. People can harvest these ice chunks for water after removing any harmful bacteria and viruses that are frozen. Yet piloting through these fields can be just as dangerous as an ordinary asteroid field with one large ice block can damage engines due to its size. Warp Storm Warp storms are celestial and volatile storms that can trap ships, planets, and even star systems in the immaterial. The immaterial is sort of a psychic parallel realm that is filled with daemons and the ruinous powers of Chaos. These storms last from days to centuries yet it will seem that only countless days have passed on the poor people caught in it. Those that aren't shielded from these events will be plagued with nightmares and insanity along with daemons appearing on them. Force Storms Force storms are artificially created celestial storms from Sith or dark force users as they create hyperspace wormholes that are capable of displacing objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Some of the earlier Sith from the earlier days of the NewVerse lost control and these storms are now loose in the NewVerse that will destroy planets, ships, and stellar bases. Cosmic String Cosmic strings are spatial phenomenons that are characterized as narrow in width but have very powerful gravitational fields similar to a black hole. Electrokinetic Storm These are strong celestial storms that are powerful and destructive with charged ions creating lightning in the interstellar gases. Interdimensional Rift These are rare spatial tears in the NewVerse that are holes in space that connects the NewVerse to places in the original universe. However, there is a strict banned on going through these holes by every civilization of the NewVerse because who knows where they ACTUALLY lead to so people avoid them.Category:Celestial Objects Category:Objects in Space